


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 111

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [11]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 111 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 111 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 111

AMANDA  
balls

TRANSLATION  
 _tunggas_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
great shaming

TRANSLATION  
 _veonuvanáwo_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
I was wrong to shame the man who gave me life. I have disgraced the shanje liro. I beg your forgiveness.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hanya do jérustopso fojo veonulu ksa nevitsa re hidupsa. Shanje lira do veonupsa. Níshivana ksa yelaka no zhemba zhulawa._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
My forgiveness must be earned.

TRANSLATION  
 _Níshivana ksa miya re echukswe je._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
My arm is your will.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelako húnivana ksa vango ya._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Your arm is my will.

TRANSLATION  
 _Húnivana ksa wozo vango ya._

KUPAK (CASTITHAN)  
Did you shake your ass like a Liberata scullery maid?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ron’ Puvak’ gwonik‘sa ganchi do yetostop’she?_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
scary bad-motherfucker.

TRANSLATION  
 _rathi nuve yenkitso._

KUPAK (CASTITHAN)  
Enormous respect.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jihe byékuvana ksa._

KUPAK (CASTITHAN)  
I’m bad.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zara ksa nuve ya._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Damn right, you’re bad.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gada su, gwola ksa nuve ya._

KUPAK (CASTITHAN)  
scary-bad motherfucker!

TRANSLATION  
 _rathi nuve yenkitso!_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
scary-bad motherfucker!

TRANSLATION  
 _rathi nuve yenkitso_

IRISA  
fucked

TRANSLATION  
 _chupped_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
fucked

TRANSLATION  
 _dak’d_

IRISA  
I fucked up. I so fucked up!

TRANSLATION  
 _Eməkeri éneimbə. Éneimbə neneme!_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
organics

TRANSLATION  
 _lyuribarikshin_

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
Mr. and Mrs. Kurr, I offer you my deepest condolences.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fojo ka Fyelo Kurazwo: shavi nda jume thóribuna ksa famile do nevitsa re shinevi je zhulawa._

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
Sir

TRANSLATION  
 _Favizu_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I’m going to enjoy this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jemya do zwore kyeru diza._

DATAK  
stones

TRANSLATION  
 _jondra_

CULT MEMBERS (CASTITHAN)  
Destroyer. Creator. Devouring Mother, possessor of both womb and grave.

TRANSLATION  
 _Garitso. Vanatso. Kanu yeno, fadivyo ki fetho kyeritso._


End file.
